Birds Of A Feather
by Will-I-Was
Summary: Monty Jenkins, a lone crow and part of the Jenkins brothers visits Dirt for water and information from the mayor and ending up befriending a fellow crow and falling for a fox, he finds himself dragged into a story he cannot walk out of...
1. Chapter 1

Birds Of A Feather

Chapter 1 - Not-so-bad Bill

I am but a drifter of many skills that other lack in this harsh land we call the west. I help those who need it the most, they ask me my name…. I tell them I am help.

Nothing more and nothing less.

But since this is a story perhaps the reader should know more about the crow that is myself. My name is Wakoyantanke, only kinsman and close relations use that name, those I help and meet on my travels know me as Monty Jenkins. In case you hadn't guessed I am of native descent on my mothers side and I am a crow. For years my kind have been associated with death. Thats why I got into medicine, so I could show others that not all crows carry the omen of death, some say I have proven myself, truth is that will never happen, but I do not mind for it is a good feeling considering I have saved many a life out here in the desert.

But my story changed in a way I could not imagine involving a fellow crow, a fox, a mysterious water ridden town and a wounded outlaw…

**22nd March. Somewhere in the desert…**

I pulled down the front of my stetson to keep the sun out of my eyes as I trudged through the dry, unforgiving desert. I opened my water canteen and took one big gulp, I wiped my lips on my sleeve before putting the canteen back. I sighed in relief as I came to a sign pointing out the nearest town.

_Dirt 3 Miles -_

"I swear these names are getting stranger.." I said to myself as I walked to in the direction the sign pointed me in.

I hadn't gotten too far before I heard a familiar screech. I stopped dead and kneeled down quickly looking for the nearest plant. "Hawk." I breathed silently once I had taken shelter in an outcrop of rocks and after what seemed like a mighty long time, I crept silently from the rocks, removed my hat and placed my ear to the warm, dry ground, then I heard it another noise, but this was no hawk it belonged to something smaller.

I darted towards the groaning sound and found a large gila monster lying on the ground with his back propped up against a rock. I noticed his torn vest and rugged appearance and guessed him to be an outlaw, I was right when he whipped out a pistol and aimed at my head.

"Stay away, you ain't taking my loot! I'll blow your bloody head off!" He grunted in pain and his free arm cradled his stomach. I guessed I had to speak eventually.

"I'm here to help with that wound I imagine you sustained from a hawk?"

The bandit nodded as his strength gave out and he dropped his gun. "I swear to god, I can still break you!" He threatened as I knelt down beside him.

"Im not doubting that." I said quickly as I opened my medical satchel and took out a bottle of morphine and a roll of bandages. "Move your hand, Im here to help."

Seeing he hadn't much of a choice he lifted his arm and I set to work dressing his wound. "You've been extremely lucky." He winced as I applied the morphine.

He smirked. "This might make a good story." He said slightly delirious from bloody loss, thats when I recognised him.

"Bad Bill?". Bill then frowned as he lifted his head from the rock.

"How did you know my name?". He asked I helped him onto his feet.

"You aren't aware of how much weight your name carries and word travels fast."

"Well I guess I should thank you for helping me out." He said reluctantly.

"I can imagine hearty gratitude isn't something you do often is it?". Bill smirked as he held out his hand.

"Bad Bill, and yours?".

I shook his scaly hand back. "Monty Jenkins, pleased to meet you, are you heading to dirt?"

He nodded. "Yeah need to meet my lads down there, you need directions?"

"Yes I would if you would assist me."

He pointed right in front of him. "Another couple of miles down there, you cant miss it."

"Ok thanks, do you need help getting there? You took quite a bit of damage."

Bill shook his head. "I'll be fine." He then called back to me as he started to walk quickly back the way he came. "Hey Monty! You wouldn't be a jerkins brother would ya?".

I frowned, he knew of me and my six brothers? "Yes, why?".

"You wouldn't happen to know a gunslinger by the name of Rango?".

Name didn't ring a bell. "Never heard that name in my life."

Bill's frown turned to blistering fury as he turned on his heels and ran. "Lyin B…"

I couldn't make out the last part of his sentence as he was running so fast. Although that is something noteworthy for my story. I am a part of the Jenkins Seven or the Jenkins brothers.

There's me, Lyndon, John, Milton, Howard, Jack and Slick. But why did Bill get so angry?

-Several Miles Later-

After what seemed an eternity of walking I came across the town of dirt, well the name was fitting. No wells or puddles anywhere, I suppose I would have to acquire water from the bar or something.

I must have come during a celebration of sorts because everyone was gathered around a fallen water tower with talons that belonged to a…. Hawk! Was there a dead hawk underneath there.

I quickly made my way to the tower and saw it for myself that assailing hawk that chased my and wounded Bill was lying dead under several tonnes of metal. I felt a rush of relief as I had one less danger to encounter.

Everyone was chanting Rango, Rango, Rango. Who or what was Rango. I decided to find out later as I went up the nearest person play a set of spoons. "Excuse me, do you know where I can find the authority here?".

"The mayor is in the largest building over there but you need an appointment to…."

I cut him off. "Thank you." I said quickly walking over to the building, I wanted two things, a source of water and to find out who Rango was…

End of Chapter 1…..


	2. Chapter 2

Birds Of A Feather

Chapter 2 - The Mayor Of Dirt

I quickly made my way from the crowds and towards the large building, another thing I had to take care not to do was be recognised. Most who knew of the Jenkins Brothers knew me as the youngest and most dangerous, it was true but I never harm innocents, I only harm those who do harm, it is my code of honour and what separates me from most criminals out there in the desert.

I pushed through the double doors and ascended the stairs to a lavish looking hallway with a small desk at one side of the room. I walked up to the desk and cleared my throat, the female fox looked up with an expressionless face. "If you want to see the mayor you'll have to wait, the bank owner is in there right now and another is scheduled to see him, after then you can go but until then you wait." She said quickly in a thick french accent I managed to understand. I nodded in understanding.

"Fair." I said before sitting on one of the benches adjacent to the receptionists desk, I squinted at the name plaque in front of the fox…

**Angelique**

I shrugged as I waited patiently, I took out my canteen of water which was nearly empty. I was about to swig the last of it before I noticed a small lizard in a odd looking shirt walking quietly up the stairs and sitting down on the bench next to mine. He looked awkward and out of place, he turned and studied an expensive looking golf club hanging on the wall he took the club down and gave it a few practise swings until the doors to the mayors room swung open and the lizard stumbled and spilled golf balls all over the floor.

Angelique didn't notice and I just looked the other direction as a timid looking squirrel and an angry looking female iguana stormed out with the squirrel following quickly before he slipped on a golf ball and landed on his back. The lizard went through to the office avoiding the golf balls.

After realising no one else would help the squirrel I got up and grabbed his hand. "Come on, cant lie there forever." He got to his feet with my help in no time.

"Oh thank you." He said nervously. "I don't believe we've met. Johannes Merrimack I own the bank."

I shook his hand. "Monty Jenkins." He smiled and quickly hurried down the stairs without another word.

I sat back down and looked over at Angelique, wondering if she was capable of emotion. I pondered over it for ten whole minutes before the lizard left the mayors room… wearing a sheriffs badge.

"So you're Rango…" I said quietly as he went down the stairs.

Angelique then put down her magazine. "The mayor will….." I had already shot through the doors at great speed. "….see you now." She finished, half amazed.

In my years of existing in this world I had met many authority figures, mayors, sheriffs and law enforcers but I never expected a desert Tortoise to be sitting in the mayors chair.

"Ah a newcomer to dirt. I am the mayor, Tortoise John." He used his chair to come closer and held out a hand.

I shook his hand. "Monty Jenkins." The old turtle smiled as he took his place behind his desk. "Do you know where I can get some water? my canteens nearly dry."

The turtles smile turned to a frown the moment I asked the question. "Waters something you'll have trouble finding here son, we've been having problems with preserving water and are barely getting by."

I shrugged. "You seem ok."

He laughed. "Because Im smart, I keep my own water safe and sound…. Tell you what, if I fill your canteen now with some of my water, can you help solve this dilemma our town is in?".

I nodded as I handed him the canteen. "I'll help now can I have some water please?".

The mayor beamed as he took my empty canteen and filled back up with a bottle of his water. "Here you go, now go and see the new sheriff, he is also on the case."

I nodded as I left the room….

Bad Bill walked up to the Mayor from another room. "Do you think he suspects?".

The Mayor shook his head. "He wont catch on and if he does you and your boys know what to do, after all he is a Jenkins Brother, on his own how dangerous can he be?".

"Wait till he finds out the story that new guys been telling about his kin."

They both laughed as the Mayor opened a bottle of water for them both to enjoy….

I walked past the desk to find Angelique gone, I raised an eyebrow as I went down the stairs and out of the building towards a small building where everyone was crowding once again in awe of the new sheriff.

I was irritated to find this so called sheriff trying on clothing in front of a mirror, he needed to reassess his priorities, thankfully Angelique was stood there holding clothes for him. Wait! Thankfully? Why on earth would I think that? Never mind.

My thoughts came to a halt as the sheriff pulled a pistol onto a small boy and shouted. "I WILL BLOW THAT UGLY RIGHT OFF YOUR FACE!". The line had been crossed, I pushed my way to the front.

"You know guys who pulled guns on small children in my town were jailed immediately." Everyone turned and looked at me.

The small animal holding a set of spoons said to me quietly. "Careful, I wouldn't irritate the sheriff."

I held up my hand, I decided confrontations would have to wait I had a job to do. "Don't worry Im just joking. So you must be Rango eh?".

The lizard stood proud in his red unders and smiled. "I am indeed the law in these parts, here to help with the water problem."

I smirked. "The mayor has asked that I assist you in anyway I can."

"Well Im busy right now so take a walk and see what you can find." I raised an eyebrow, he was far from busy, but I decided to see what I could find out on my own.

I went over to the building which was the bank of dirt and talk to the manager who I met earlier. I went into the building and found it to be empty apart from one other crow in a poncho looking around the place. He stopped when he noticed me.

"Kinsman." He said quickly. He was a native too.

"You are of tribal descent?" The crow nodded. "My name is Wakoyantanke of the northern Cherokee tribe."

The crow slowly took on a look of surprise. "I am Wounded Bird from southern tribe of desert." We both shook hands and touched our necklaces together, a sign of understanding in native tribes.

"The mayor asked me to investigate the water problem this towns been having."

WB looked around before waving me to follow him around the back of the bank. "Keep secret. Suspect mayor, mayor crooked."

I raised my eyebrows. "You certain about that?"

He shook his head. "Not certain, suspect." He stopped and looked at the clock. "Ritual soon, must go." He left quickly leaving me on my own.

I wondered aloud. "Ritual?".

End of Chapter 2…..


	3. Chapter 3

Birds Of A Feather

Chapter 3 - Wednesday Ritual

I quickly followed WB as he walked slowly over to the centre of town with the other residents of dirt, they stood in two separate lines while a confused Rango stood in the middle, trying to make the best of what was happening.

Then the clock struck noon and Hank Williams song "Cool Water" began to play over tannoy systems spread over the town and then I saw a sight I had not seen ever in my life…. The entire town began to dance in unison to the song holding their water jugs. I raised an eyebrow and took a swig from my liqueur hipflask to make sure I wasn't just imagining this.

Rango stood in the middle avoiding the other dancing citizens until he was slapped as part of the dance and knocked out the old woman by accident. I pinched the brow of my forehead, this guy was digging a hole for himself.

As they finished their dance all the townspeople walked out of the town, I decided not to follow and made my way quickly to the sheriffs office, I had to find some information on the mayor and make sure there weren't any wanted posters of myself hung up.

I will say as part of my story is that the wanted posters of me only exist because of my kinship with my brothers, beside they only get the reward if all seven of us are captured.

I quietly shut the door behind me as I sat at the old wooden desk and sifted through the papers of all the citizens and finally came upon a record of the mayor of dirt….

**Name: John West**

I smirked. "Fitting name." I muttered to myself.

**Age: 58**

**Occupation: Mayor Of Dirt**

**Born: 1949, Arizona**

**Mother: Mary Adams**

**Father: Alan West**

**Brothers: Frederick West, Alistair West**

**Sisters: Alyssa West**

**Build: Slim**

**Sex: Male**

**Type: Desert Tortoise**

I nodded in content as I put the form down, it gave me the old mans information but not his past… I then remembered to find any wanted posters of myself, I looked on the board and finally found one entitled…..

**Wanted**

**Montgomery Jenkins**

**Wanted for Theft, Grand Larceny and Disturbing the peace**

**Reward: $5000**

**Dead or Alive**

I laughed as I folded up the poster and put it in my jacket poster, I was glad they hadn't put murder on the poster, as for the disturbance I was a victim of circumstance a common whore who offered her services ratted my out after I refused.

I may have been a wanted outlaw but I had my self respect…. I thought about Angelique in that moment and shook my head.

"Pack it in boy, don't distract yourself!" I thought to myself as I left the office and into the empty street.

"You lost mien man?". I turned around to see a hunchbacked jack rabbit stood leaning against one of the beams of the building I just left.

I shook my head. "Just been getting rid of some unwanted information."

The rabbit laughed as he stood up straight. "Im from Bad Bills gang, he told me all about you." He said in a very thick german accent.

"Ah your with Bill are you?".

He smiled evilly. "Ya mien friend, I am Kinski." He held out a paw. I returned the gesture.

"Monty, a pleasure." He smiled back as he cracked his back and noticed me looking.

"Don't mind the hump, its genetic ya." He said in a very annoyed tone.

"I barely noticed it." I said gingerly. Kinski's face went blank.

"Usually people make fun of my disfigurement." He snorted.

I laughed. "I see no disfigurement. Just someone I wouldn't mess with."

Kinski stood still for a moment before he burst out in laughter. "Bill vas right, you are alvright."

I decided to see how far in I could get with him. "Tell you what, hows about we get a shot of cactus juice on me? Hmm?".

"Ya ads ist Good ya!" He said immediately as we walked to the tavern.

We went through the bat doors of the tavern and found it completely empty. "What gives?" I said angrily then I remembered. "Oh yeah the ritual."

"I never needed the ritual. Alwvays have enough vater." Kinski said as we sat on the barstools in front of the bar. I reached over and took a bottle of the cactus juice and poured two shots. I was feeling particularly friendly as I handed one of the shots to Kinski.

"Heres to new friendship." I lifted mine.

Kinski laughed. "And to ze svelte taste of vater ya!"

We both downed the sour drink in one gulp. "So Kinski how did you end up with Bad Bill?". Kinskis faced dropped in a sorrowful expression. "Oh I didn't mean to upset you."

He held up a paw. "Nein, nein, its is fine. The while story is difficult to tell even though it is behind me."

I nodded as I poured two more shots. "You can tell me later, lets just enjoy the juice."

"Ya. But Bill did tell me about you being a Jenkins brother, ist that vright?".

I nodded. "Yes but you keep that to yourself."

He held up his hands and crossed his heart. "I promise ya? But do tell, are the stories I hear true?".

I smirked as I downed my shot. "Depends of which story you heard to be honest. You know most of the stories you hear we make up so we stay notorious but dangerous enough so the local sheriffs stay the hell away."

Kinski smiled as he drank his shot and poured another. "Is it true zere ist seven of you?".

I nodded. "I am the youngest of the seven and our dad is immensely proud of us."

Kinski sighed as he reminisced. "I never knew my parents." He said sadly.

I frowned. "How come?".

"They left me at an orphanage, probably because of this." He indicated his hump.

I scoffed. "So what? A guy who's different is a hell of a lot more interesting than any normal guy!".

Kinski looked up. "You think?".

I nodded. "Hell yeah, I mean here you are sat with a member of the Jenkins seven drinking shots as if we would die tomorrow, you haven't got a deformity you have what makes you an interesting guy."

Kinskis sad expression turned to one of curiosity. "How vould you know anyvay?".

I looked around and whispered. "If I show you this, you promise not to show anyone else yes?".

Kinski nodded. "Ya."

I nodded as I took off one of leather gloves, Kinski gasped as he was my left hand with all five feathers but only two feather on my right hand. "Oh mien gotte." Kinski said quietly.

"Were exactly the same, picked on and teased because they think were freaks." Kinski put his paw on my shoulder.

"Mein friend, we are the same."

I laughed. "I'll drink to that!" We both cheered as we drank our fourth and final shot. Thankfully it took more than four shots of cactus juice to get my giddy and it seemed the same with Kinski.

Then I saw the townsfolk return and running to the bank of dirt in a frenzy. "Listen Kinski, it was a pleasure to meet you, bye for now." I said quickly as I ran off to the bank.

"Auf Weitersehen mien freind." He said as he got up and drank one more shot of cactus juice…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note to guest reviewer: Rattlesnake jake will appear as he does in the movie, don't you worry and I greatly appreciate all your reviews and yes chorizo and stump will meet monty as well but I want monty to develop more of a friendship with Kinski. Anyway here is the next chapter…..**

Birds Of A Feather

Chapter 4 - No More Water

I didn't even get remotely close to the bank to realise that the townsfolk had swarmed the place in an effort to gain the remains of their water. I walked up to a lavish looking owl and pulled him to one side. "Hey bud, whats going on?".

"Well the main water pipe has run dry so everyone has come to the bank to get some of the reserve, but….".

I cut him off and walked into the bank. "Thank you."

The owl looked surprised. "Your..welcome."

I had began to walk in when Rango had shot off a bullet from his pistol to silence everyone which worked.

"None of that civil disobedience in my town." I held back a smirk as I walked in with him, he put a hand on my shoulder. "Any news on the rest of the water?".

I looked around. "Nothing yet, but I'll keep looking."

Rango then stood at the reserve he shuddered in temptation at the water bottle stood in front of him. I could see it in his eyes, he had gone at least two days with no water and was at the point of desperation as he turned to the townspeople and began to speak. "You guys have a water problem."

I laughed. "Sheriff, bandit, detective what else can you do?" I laughed as I stood next to him, the mayor then wheeled himself next to us and gave a small speech as I took Rango to the side.

"Come on I need a drink so badly." Rango whispered quickly.

I took out my flask and handed to him. "Two gulps and only two gulps, got it?". He node din understanding as he took two gulps of water and fought the urge to take another. "Better?" I asked.

Rango nodded. "Yeah, thank you."

I put my wing on his shoulder. "Hang in there, we will find this water."

He nodded as the mayor finished his speech. I patted him on the shoulder as I loudly announced. "Good people as the sheriffs aide I shall work with him to find our water and end this drought once and for all!" Everyone began to cheer as I left the bank and saw a familiar fox standing casually.

"Nice little speech." She said in her french accent, which was beginning to grow on me.

I smiled. "Improvisation is my specialty." I began to walk off before I heard her voice.

"Wait". I turned to Angelique. "Would you like to go get a drink?". I shook my head.

"No can do miss, I never visit the bar more than once in a day."

"I mean a drink at my home, if you want." I was quickly transfixed by the look she was giving me, she really wanted me to say yes…

I nodded. "Might as well, could be fun." I said as she smiled contently and led the way to her home in dirt.

I looked around as she led me in through the front door. I saw one of the most fancy and decorated houses I had ever seen or had stolen precious items from. "Im thinking of redecorating." She said casually as she shut the door and motioned me to sit on the sofa.

I took off my trench coat and hat and sat down, really enjoying the soft fabric of the lavish sofa, Angelique sat down beside me, a little too close. "So I never even got your name after you left."

I remembered my manners. "Oh apologies miss, Monty Jenkins." I kiss her hand, I saw her blush.

"Angelique Dufant. Now would you like a drink?".

I nodded. "What do you have?".

She reached into a small drawer and pulled out a large glass vial filled with whiskey. "Only the finest for myself and guests." She broke her emotionless glance again and smiled at me. She poured glasses for myself and her and made herself comfortable. "I can tell there is more to you than meets the eye. Care to tell me?".

I hesitated, but she laughed again. "I already know about you being part of the Jenkins Seven."

I threw my arms up in anger. "Whats the point of being incognito if everyone knows who you are!" Angelique was taken aback by my anger.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I just want to know about who you are, I really want to know." I thought to myself for a second and decided to give her a small story about myself.

"If I tell you do you promise to keep it to yourself." I was mentally beating myself, first Bill, then Kinski, now her?…

She nodded eagerly. "I will now please I really want to know."

I sat back and took a sip of whiskey. "I was born in texas to an irish father and an american mother, my father was Seamus Jenkins, he met my mom, Beatrice Miller, they met during my fathers visit to nevada, they fell in love and settled down on my mothers farmstead and made a good name from the produce they sold to the surrounding towns, then they had my six brothers and myself. The taught us how to read, write, farm, shoot and get on on our own. They still live on the farm to this day, I remember how father said that no matter what happens he will always love us and mother until the day he dies, he and mom still send us letters and we send them back."

I saw Angelique hold back tears as she wiped her eye and took a sip of whiskey. "That was beautiful Monty."

I sat forward. "Now tell me about yourself."

Angelique took another sip before making herself comfy. "I was born in paris to my father, Francois Dufant and my mother Gwendoline Nadeau, they reside in paris and still keep contact through letters. I miss them." I saw tears come back to her eyes.

"I miss my parents too." I held out my arms to console Angelique, she took the sign and threw her arms around me and wept quietly. "There there, its ok Im here."

She sat back as sipped some more of her drink. "I can tell you also spent some time with the natives."

I sighed and laughed. "Yes for a small portion of my life I lived with a cherokee tribe."

Angelique perked up. "Did they give you another name?".

"Ok Im only telling this because I like you, they gave me the name Wakoyantanke it means Big Thunder."

Angelique raised her eyebrows. "You mean like Wounded Bird?". I nodded.

"Yes like my kinsman, we have an understanding as tribesmen of the region."

Angelique scooted forward. "Im glad to have met you Monty, you're so interesting to talk to."

"Likewise, also how did you become the mayors secretary?".

"Oh the mayor liked my accent and he's also been trying to flirt with me for two years now." She laughed.

I found it funny and laughed too, which was rare for me. "Thats ridiculous he's too old."

"Plus I've already got my eyes on someone else…" She said awkwardly.

"Who?". I deadpanned. Angelique said nothing as she leaned forward and pecked my on the lips. I went into shock.

"I…I…." I then heard my name getting called. "I've gotta go, see you later?". I got up and put my hat and trenchcoat back on, downing the rest of my whiskey.

She nodded and smiled. "Of course."

I quickly darted out and found Kinski in the middle of the street calling for me. It was night time and the sun had set. "What is it Kinski?" I said as I went up to him.

"Bad Bill ist having a meeting and vants you to join." He serif happily.

I shrugged. "Sure I'll come along."

"Wunderbar. Come viv me friend." He said as he led me around the back of the mayors building.

I sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?" I asked myself…


	5. Chapter 5

Birds Of A Feather

Chapter 5 - The Value Of An Innocent Life

I walked with Kinski to the very back of the mayors building to where Bill was waiting with a shrew and another rabbit, I guessed them to be gang members too.

"Alright Monty." Bill nodded as he turned and saw me. "This is Chorizo." I shook hands with the shrew. "And Stump." I did the same action.

"A pleasure." I said quickly as Kinski stood beside me.

"Now we can bring this meeting to order." I listened quietly as we all formed a circle. "The Boss has a thorn in his side that we need to take care of."

I contemplated asking who the boss was, but decided not to. "Who's the thorn?".

Bill grinned. "Glad you asked, coz we want you to do the honours of killin him, what with you being a Jenkins brother."

I sighed in annoyance. "Who's the guy?".

"The bank manager, ironically the Boss wants him drowned so heres a map to a secret pond where it will be done." Kinski, Stump and Chorizo laughed as I surveyed the map.

I kept a straight face but inside anxiety took form. I nodded silently. "You'll forget he ever lived here."

"Good lad." Bill said happily as I walked off the to bank.

I thought up a million ways to get rid of Merrimack without killing him, I didn't want to kill him, he was friendly and innocent. Then I golden idea struck me as I found the manager working at his desk, late into the night.

"Merrimack." I said urgently.

"Monty? Its late what are you doing here after hours."

I quickly sat down and leaned forward. "I'll keep this quick, but you are in danger. Someone wants you dead, but I will keep you safe but you must do exactly what I say, got it?"

Merrimack began to look worried. "I cant just leave, even if my lifes in danger, where would I go?"

"Leave that to me, but come on quickly."

I ran with Merrimack to the stables where some Roadrunners were tied up. I flipped a silver coin to the stable attendant. "Give me that one there." I pointed to the one closest.

Merrimack climbed onto the roadrunners back and I slipped on the front with the reins in my feathers. "Ya!" The roadrunner bolted off at great speed.

After 20 minutes of running I slowed the beast down to a halt, where me and Merrimack saw a campfire light not too far away. "There is one of my tribes encampments, go to them and say I sent you, take this too, so they know you are with me." I handed him a small piece of rainbow colour stone.

Merrimack climbed off and looked up at me. "Why are you doin all of this for me?"

I shrugged. "Your one of the nicest guys I've ever met and you're innocent, stay with my kinsman until I come back for you."

"How long will that be?" I shrugged, not knowing how long. "Well thank you Monty."

"Don't mention it." As I whipped the reins and sped off back to Dirt.

It was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise as I came back to Dirt. I then realised I had a roadrunner to my name, I saddled him up. "Good little runner, aren't you?" I fed him some food from my coat pocket. "I'll call you Swift." I began to walk to the gas can saloon to see if any of Bad Bills gang were in there. I smiled as I saw Kinski sat at the bar drinking back whiskey as if it was water.

"Ah mien friend, you have good news I bet ja?" He said clapped my shoulder as I sat down and asked the toad, who I found out was called Buford for the same.

"Merrimack wont be a problem anymore." I whispered.

"Ah! Wunderbar, Bill vill be so pleased to hear zat." He said happily and stood up. "I vill got und tell him now." He lumbered off and out of the saloon.

I looked over to Buford. "So how've you been fairing?".

The toad began to clean the bar over with a rag. "Eh not too bad, could use something to drink other than cactus juice, the only thing worse than drinking it is selling it."

I nodded. "Tell me about it. I worked as a barman once, I remember….

"THE BANKS BEEN ROBBED!". I heard someone shout.

I looked over my shoulder and saw someone running around outside shouting that the bank had been robbed.

I cursed and got up. "The one job that Sheriff had, defend the water and he still cant do that right."

I wandered into the bank and saw Rango and the Mayor stood by the hole looking down into it, the rest of the town stayed well away. "We all know what we should do now!" Rango announced before looking to the mayor for help."

"Form a posse." The mayor said quietly.

"Form a possum!" He announced, everyone looked confused. I slapped my hand to my eyes, this was becoming too painful to watch.

I decided to pipe up. "Form a posse?".

Rango pointed to me. "Bang on."

Soon Rango had chosen his posse and was riding out into the distance. I stood near the stables with swift, patting his neck. I nearly decided to go when I saw Angelique walking up to me. "New pet?". She asked in interest.

"Angelique meet Swift." The roadrunner squawked and continued to peck at his food. "He's useful to have around."

The fox smiled as she came closer to me. "You know I have noticed something I rather like about you."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Your scent, its clean and fresh. Certainly better than some of the other men here."

"Ah." I smiled as I pulled out a bar of soap. "My mother always told me to go around with a bar of soap and a toothbrush just in case."

Angelique seemed impressed. "Famous, interesting and clean, Im starting to think your doing it on purpose."

I laughed. "Its been habit miss…. I…..". I trailed off and noticed that Rango and his posse were coming back slowly. "He was gone barely five minutes."

Angelique just scoffed. "He makes Amos look useful, and he's dead." She then winked at me and walked away to her job.

I wandered up to the posse and stood in front of Rango. I said simply. "What happened?"

Rango just shrugged as he got down. "Got lost?"

I rolled my eyes as I waved for Wounded Bird to come over. "Good to see kinsman." He said.

"Likewise, you think you can help the Sheriff out with finding these criminals who stole the water?".

WB nodded before Rango appointed the crow his deputy and went back to the bank to investigate. I decided to go to the general store and browse.

I walked inside to find one of Bills gang Stump, looking around for something in particular, he jumped when he noticed me. "Oh its you… er.." He tried to remember my name.

"Monty." I shook his hand and the Rabbit smiled showing his lack of teeth.

"So are you really an outlaw?". He asked curiously.

I narrowed my eyes. "Who told you that?" I said quickly.

Waffles was taken aback. "Er nothin just thought you were that type."

I let it go and shrugged. "Well I haven't committed any serious crimes if thats what your asking."

"But you are a part of the Jenkins seven?".

"Goddammit quiet! Im trying to keep that sort of information to myself!" I whispered angrily.

"Beg pardon, just Bill told me and I wanted to know if you really are deadly."

I gave up finally and sighed. "Yes Im deadly, but I have something most killers don't; self control."

With that I tipped my hat to him and walked out of the store. I spent the rest of the day assisting the dirtonians with odd jobs and moving around boxes, you know to get on their good sides, soon it was night time and I realised I had nowhere to sleep.

I decided to pay Angelique a visit, I felt a rush of excitement as I knocked on her door. "Monty." She said happily.

"Hey Angelique, I have nowhere to stay in this town, could I stay with you for a while. I can help with any household work."

The female fox smiled in delight. "Id love that come in, please!" She grabbed my by the front of my shirt and pulled me inside her lavish home.

"So uh, where am I sleeping?" I noticed Angelique blush as she pulled out two glasses of wine.

"We will figure that out later, but now a drink for us yes?".

I formed a small smiled and nodded. "For you yes."

We drank long into the night and I forgot a great deal after that…


	6. Chapter 6

Birds Of A Feather

Chapter 6 - Crow + Fox =

After waking up with Angelique it had been apparent we were courting as she called it, for the next two days while Rango and his posse were tracking the thieves we spent most of the day at her home having our private time. I had to be honest this was one of the favourite parts of my story so far, I had been very happy during that time and I felt terrific.

I wandered outside after kissing Angelique goodbye before she went off to work and I went off to walk around and stretch my legs and sip some more water from my canteen, which was running out.

"Need to see if the mayors got anymore." Before I began to walk a small mole with a bag came up to me and handed me a letter.

"For you sir." The young mole said.

"Thanks lad." I handed him a small silver coin. "For your troubles. The kid smiled and ran off.

I opened the envelope and read to myself….

_Dear Monty,_

_Life with your tribe is near heavenly, Im treated with respect by_

_your people and am safe from harm. This was just to say that_

_I am fine in case you were wondering and don't worry about_

_me, Im doing very well,_

_Yours,_

_M.r Merrimack_

I smirked as I folded up the letter and put it in my coat pocket. "Good for him." I said proudly as I went to the saloon for a drink…..

Hours later it was evening and Rango had returned with no water but three prairie dogs tied up, I went over to the office where Beans, WB and Rango were sitting around a table.

"Were they the thieves?" I asked WB.

"The claim no wrongdoing." WB said with confusion.

Rango then stood up. "I suspect the mayor is behind all of this, he told me control the water and you control anything."

I sat down. "You think he robbed his own bank?".

Beans leaned back massaging her temples. "It had to be him, he's been trying to get my land too, maybe thats why the waters gone."

I got up and walked to the cell where the three prairie dogs were sitting. "I believe you, don't worry."

The blind mole, who looked older than the others, stood up. "Who's that?".

One of the younger moles stood up with the other. "He's a crow."

The blind mole sniffed the air. "A Jenkins brother!" He hollered.

I held up my wing. "Quiet!" I whispered. "I want that quiet goddammit!".

The mole shot his hand out. "Balthazar." I returned the gesture.

"Monty, and don't worry you'll be safe soon." I reassured.

"Why should we trust you?" Balthazar asked as I walked away.

I turned my head back around. "I promised myself I wouldn't let one more soul die for a crime they didn't commit."

When I turned back around WB, Beans and Rango were going outside to see an angry mob that had formed outside the jail. "What in san hill?" I said in shock.

"We want them hung for what they did!" I heard a voice shout.

"Now we got nothing to believe in." Spoons said hopelessly.

Rango pointed to the sheriffs sign. "You see that sign up there? As long as that sign says Sheriff, you can believe that there is law and order in this town. But without law and order, ruminate on that." I was impressed, Rango was selling it real good. "Pretty soon were eating our children and dogs and cats are getting together to create all sorts of mutant aberrations."

I nodded as Rango turned back to Spoons. "So you want something to believe in, Believe in me. Believe in that there sign." He pointed and we all looked to the Sheriff sign. "For as long as it hangs there, we got hope."

And as if on cue a hail of bullets shot the sign to pieces and everyone flinched in shock as one of the deadliest outlaws came into view, Rattlesnake Jake. I watched as Rango's face dropped in sheer terror as he slithered nearer to him. "Evening brother, thirsty?" He filled up a shot glass of his venom and threw it to the ground in an evil smirk.

I saw the Mayor, Bill, Kinski, Stump and Chorizo walk up in fancy clothing. I looked over to Kinski. "What on earth are you wearing?".

The jackrabbit smiled. "Civilised clothing ja." He laughed.

Then I felt the Rattlesnakes stare burn into the back of my head as I turned and saw him glaring to me. I walked up to him with no fear.

"Careful snaky, otherwise my dad might shoot off more of your tail." The whole crowd gasped and murmured as Jake snarled viciously.

"Careful boy, theres only one of you this time."

"Still telling people you come from hell?" Jakes eye burned red. "I didn't realise they renamed Ohio." The crowd gasped as Jake growled and turned back to me.

"I bet you still haven't figured out what the sheriffs been saying about you and the rest of the Jenkins Brothers!" The crowd gasped as my cover was blown. "Thats right everyone, he's a Jenkins brother, he's a no good criminal."

Then I heard Elgin pipe up. "But Rango said he killed all of you."

Spoons then spoke. "With one bullet."

"He's a killer." I heard someone say.

"We've had a Jenkins Brother in out town!" A woman screamed.

I turned to Rango with a look of anger. "You've been telling lies about my family?". Rango looked ready to faint as he nodded. I threw my coat to the floor and ran over to him. "Im gonna kill you, you slimy good for nothing liar!" I nearly right hooked him before I felt Jakes gun tail pull me back from the Sheriff.

"Easy son, he's mine. But I suggest you get on your way, outlaw." I shook with anger and broke from his gasp.

Then I heard the mayor pipe up. "I think I speak for everyone when I say I want this outlaw out of my town!" Everyone murmured in agreement. I finally snapped

"You want me to give in? Fine!" I barked as I unfastened my gun belt and threw it to the ground. "Take my bullets! And my guns! You know what?! Have my water too!" I took off my water canteen and threw it into the nearest window with a loud crash. The crowd backed away from me. "This is my thanks for all of my help." I said quietly as I walked to my coat.

I picked up my coat and hat and walked very fast through the crowd. "Move!" I barked harshly as I walked to where Swift was waiting at the stables. "Come on boy, were done here."

I then saw Angelique running up to me. "Monty!" I turned to her and accepted her embrace. "Don't go please!" She begged.

I bowed my head. "I have to, Im not safe here anymore, Im going to join my tribe."

Angelique then jumped into the saddle of Swift. "Then I am coming with you."

I sighed in annoyance. "Angelique, don't you get it? I've been disgraced and run out of town. I would've imagined no one wanted anything more to do with me."

Angelique leaned down. "Let me put this into three words and you will understand why I am going with you. I love you."

My eyes widened as I looked her in the eyes. "I… love you too Angelique." I kissed her quietly as I got into the saddle in front of her. "Come on Darling lets leave this town."

We thundered out of the town as Bill leaned over to the mayor. "Did you have any idea he was going to take Angelique with him?".

The mayor looked annoyed. "No but I know how to work this to our advantage." He said quietly as Rango, also disgraced wandered out into the desert…


	7. Chapter 7

Birds Of A Feather

Chapter 7 - Where True Loyalty Lies

Myself and Angelique made our way into my camp, we dismantled Swift and I held my wing out to the shaman.

"Greetings Flying Arrow." I said quietly.

FA held up his own wing. "Greetings Big Thunder, what news?".

I tied up Swift and fed him. "Not good I am afraid, I came by an impostor I nearly trusted, told stories about killing my family."

FA looked over to Angelique. "I sense the feelings you hold for each other." His frown turned into a small smile. "I am certain this bond will last."

I smirked as I held Angeliques hand as I saw a familiar squirrel come out of a tent. "Merrimack!" I called out. "Your ok."

The squirrel laughed as he shook my hand. "Better than ok friend, your tribe are most hospitable, I don't want to leave."

FA smiled as he indicated Merrimack. "He has regaled us with many stories and has been a big help to us by performing tasks and jobs." I gave a quiet smile to Merrimack. "Soon we will induct him into our tribe."

I frowned. "I thought our society was for crows only."

FA shook his head. "That implies we are judgmental, yet here you stand with a fox for a mate, if they show true love and loyalty who are we to say no to them."

I smiled. "Wise words always grand Shaman." I bowed.

FA then walked over to the fire pit and spoke. "I sense an uneven force coming towards this camp."

I looked over my shoulder and saw a figure in the distance. "Who is that?" Angelique said in confusion. My confused look turned to a smirk as I made out a hunchbacked jackrabbit coming into the camp.

Soon the tips of several arrows and the barrels of rifles met Kinski's face as he stopped dead. "I am friend of Monty ja?" He said, not hindered by the danger in front of him.

"Don't worry he's a friend." I said happily as I walked through the crowd and gave Kinski a hug. "What happened to being with Bill?".

"I couldn't take is insults abvout my hump anymore mien friend, so I dezided to come and find you." Kinski took my bad wing and patted it. "Ve stick togezer as friends."

I nodded. "Friends Kinski, of course." I turned to FA. "He is friendly, let him stay please."

FA held up his head and put a wing onto Kinski's head. "I sense a faltering light of sanity slowly growing and a pained past, but he holds no grudge for you or us." He opened his eyes and removed his wing. "Your friend may stay."

Kinski smiled. "Oh sank you mien friend, also I got your gun and holsters off ze ground, thought you might need zem back." He handed me my revolver and my water canteen.

I fastened them back onto me. "Thanks Kinski once a Jenkins, always a Jenkins."

Angelique raised an eyebrow. "It was the Jenkins I fell in love with."

-Later that evening-

We all sat around the campfire, I sat in-between Angelique and Kinski, and Kinski sat next to Flying Arrow, the shaman began to speak. "I have communed with the spirits about this Rango you told me about."

I snorted. "A filthy liar."

"A pathetic fool." Angelique spat.

"A poser if I ever saw von." Kinski smiled evilly.

FA shook his head. "He is misunderstood, he was thrown into our world and made up the stories to survive, he knew nothing of the Jenkins, it was my understanding that someone asked if he killed you and your brothers, believing one of your made-up stories and he agreed in order to keep himself alive." FA then threw some dust into the fire, making a symbol of a rectangle. "He was a man with his own story made from make-believe, much like any other, his was believed more, he never intended to harm you, Big Thunder."

My scowl turned into a blank look. "Are you saying I angrily judged him wrongly?". FA nodded silently, I put my head into my hands. "What have I done? He may have been a liar but he was just trying to do some good!" I cried. "Im no better than any other outlaw."

Angelique put her paw onto my shoulder. "You are much better than any outlaw Monty. If you were an outlaw I would not have wanted anything to do with you but look now, we are in love, I even followed you out into the desert, I never did that for anyone."

FA nodded. "Thats true ahem, Monty you are special to her, I can never usually sense true feelings but the ones you have for each other are strong enough."

I looked over to the elderly crow and then back to Angelique. "He's right, you do take up most of my thoughts, if thats not love, then I don't know what is." I put my wings around her and hugged her for what seemed like hours before we broke and kissed. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you too."

Kinski then piped up. "Er shaman, how can you tell?" I smiled at his curiosity.

FA shrugged. "I cant explain my friend, just one of those things you are very sure about."

Kinski smiled, content with his answer. I began to feel sorry for Rango. "I cant help but worry, Rango went off on his own, he could be in all sorts of danger."

Angelique looked worried. "When he walked off, he went in the direction of the prairie dog territory."

I frowned. "Is that a bad thing."

She nodded. "Unless you are friends with their leader you will not be safe."

I stood up and pointed to Merrimack. "You sure you'll be ok here."

Merrimack nodded. "I am happy here, I am accepted so I'll uh just keep here."

I smiled. "Good man, Angelique? Kinski? Lets find Rango and help him out."

Angelique then laughed. "Imagine what the mayor must be going through without my to flirt with…..

-At the mayors office-

Bill got annoyed. "But we don't know where she or Monty went."

The Mayor got angry. "I don't care, find her and we find that damn outlaw, I need her back here!" He slammed his hand down on the desk. "Me and her have a future…." He trailed off as he turned to the window.

"In your blooming dreams." Bill murmured as he left the office…..


End file.
